<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Изнашивай все свои молитвы by Wanda105</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310248">Изнашивай все свои молитвы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanda105/pseuds/Wanda105'>Wanda105</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Cockwarming, Conditioning, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Hand Feeding, Horn Stimulation, Hurt/Comfort, Jotun Loki, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Denial, Past Abuse, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Purring, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanda105/pseuds/Wanda105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Как его зовут? – спросила тень.</p><p>Что-то в Локи вздрогнуло. Никто никогда не спрашивал его имени. Он осторожно поднял голову и увидел, как мужчина просунул руку сквозь решётку. Дрожа, Локи подполз ближе, чтобы поцеловать его пальцы.</p><p>– Ты такой милый кроха, не так ли? – промурчал мужчина.</p><p>АУ, в котором некоторых Йотунов разводят специально для секс-рабства, а Тор, принц Асгарда, как раз ищет такого.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. приют</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668135">wear out all your prayers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/pseuds/maharlika">maharlika</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Заметки от автора:<br/>По большей части это отвратительная грязь. Пожалуйста, внимательней следите за предупреждениями и не читайте это, если вам неприятно! Всё описанное насильство происходит в прошлом, но при этом Локи не может ни с чем добровольно соглашаться, так что тут описываются недобровольные сексуальные взаимодействия.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Труд йотунов был основой общества Асов*. Большинство йотунов – больших и сильных – использовалось для физического труда, тяжелой работы в полях, в шахтах, в качестве наемных солдат в других колониях Асов. Однако, с годами, стало все более популярным разводить йотунов и для других целей. Вторичные сексуальные характеристики йотунов были привлекательны во многих отношениях: течки, которые проходили у омег, в сочетании с их расположенностью к покорности делало их идеальными для сексуального рабства.</p><p> </p><p>Конечно же, йотунов можно было разводить только другими йотунами, поэтому никто не боялся смешивания крови. Никаких дворняг, бастардов, проблем с беременностью. Это было простым решением похоти, которая охватывала мужчин и женщин Асов с такой легкостью. В самом деле, с тех пор, как секс-рабы поступили на рынок во время правления Бора**, общество Асов только улучшалось и росло как на дрожжах. Почти в каждом доме было несколько рабов йотунов. Из альф выходили хорошие рабочие, а из омег – домашние животные.</p><p> </p><p>У Тора Одинсона было много омег, все из лучших родов, искусно натренированные и готовые ублажать. Некоторые из них были даже образованными, умели читать, писать и развлекать Тора музыкой. Как наследный принц Асгарда, Тор мог выбрать любого омегу в королевстве – любого омегу в Девяти Мирах и за их пределами.</p><p> </p><p>Поэтому, когда он решил посетить местный приют, по всему царству пролетели шокированные и потрясенные слухи. Чего мог хотеть <em>Тор Одинсон</em> от брошенных и пойманных омег? Все <em>знали</em>, что в приюте были лишь омеги из худших родов, те кто были изношены или просто слишком сломаны, чтобы быть полезными. Это было возмутительно.</p><p> </p><p>Но не настолько возмутительно, как в тот день, когда Тор Одинсон вправду принес нового омегу <em>домой</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Дни в приюте обозначались внезапными вспышками света над головой. Яркие, мучительные белые огни сияли над сырыми и тесными клетками, наполненными йотунскими омегами. Если уж свет не мог разбудить омег, то внезапная холодная вода, которую хозяева выливали прямо на клетки, точно могла. Омегам в приюте не разрешались одеяла, одежда или какие-либо личные вещи. У них была лишь миска, прикрепленная к клетке, для твердых и безвкусных гранул. Воду заливали дважды в день, и омеги могли пить её напрямую через брызги или же слизывать с пола.</p><p> </p><p>Локи был в приюте уже почти месяц, оставленным своим предыдущим хозяином. Он провел около года на скамейке для разведения, сидя в темном подвале и отдаваясь извращенным клиентам. Приют был едва ли лучше. Дни здесь проходили медленно и мучительно. Три раза в неделю их выпускали на прогулки вокруг клеток, тянули за поводки, не важно, хотелось им идти или нет. По ночам сторожи могли развлекаться с омегами столько, сколько хотели. Локи уже привык раздвигать ноги и принимать всех подряд, но так могли не все. Ночи были наполнены плачем и воплями. От приюта пахло запахом несчастных и напуганных омег.</p><p> </p><p>Хуже всего было, когда у омег начиналась течка, а охранники не брали их. Мольбы и рыдания продолжались несколько дней. Локи не мог отследить свою течку, но он понимал, что однажды она начнется. Его предыдущие хозяева хотели его лишь из-за течки, либо же продавали их по самой высокой цене, так что Локи в это время никогда не был один. Сама идея пугала его. Одно дело чувствовать себя таким беспомощным, чтобы умолять о сексе, – другое – просить об этом и не мочь удовлетворить свою отчаянную нужду.</p><p> </p><p>Каждый день люди приходили и осматривали омег, блуждая между клеток и читая подписи на внешней их стороне. Иногда они просовывали руки через решетки клетки Локи и гладили его, или заставляли повернуться и подставиться под их пальцы или член. Никто никогда не покупал его, потому что Локи был дефектным: он не мог говорить.</p><p> </p><p>Его первый хозяин говорил, что рабы должны быть тихими. Локи ужасно наказывали за любой изданный им звук, и теперь из его горла не исходило ничего, ни единого звука, несмотря на то, сколько ему приказывали говорить или просить.</p><p> </p><p>Локи знал, что чем дольше он остается в приюте, тем скорее его усыпят.</p><p> </p><p>Иногда он думал, что даже ждет этого.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Однажды, на рынке поднялся шум. Пришел кто-то важный. Локи был слишком уставший, чтобы вылезти из угла своей клетки. Когда над ним нависла тень крупного человека, то он едва пошевелился.</p><p> </p><p>– Ах, мой принц, не думаю, что вам будет интересно это, – сказал кто-то слабым голосом. – Он дефектный. Немой. У нас есть товары гораздо лучше, если вы…</p><p> </p><p>– Как его зовут? – спросила тень.</p><p> </p><p>Что-то в Локи вздрогнуло. Никто никогда не спрашивал его имени. Он осторожно поднял голову и увидел, как мужчина просунул руку сквозь решётку. Дрожа, Локи подполз ближе, чтобы поцеловать его пальцы.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты такой милый кроха, не так ли? – промурчал мужчина.</p><p> </p><p>Рука скользнула вниз, поглаживая кожу Локи над его холодным металлическим ошейником, затем дотрагиваясь до наколок на сосках. Локи вздохнул, разрываясь между тем, чтобы наклониться ближе и отойти. Он почувствовал, что становится мокрыми лишь от простого поглаживания, смазка медленно текла по бедрам.</p><p> </p><p>Когда ему приказали повернуться, Локи с трудом повиновался, приподнимая задницу для осмотра. Два больших и грубых пальца скользнули в него, и Локи легко принял их. Его пальцы царапали пол. Он раздвинул ноги и прогнулся в спине, покачивая бедрами.</p><p> </p><p>– Он чувствительный, – сказал мужчина удивленным голосом.</p><p> </p><p>Локи прикусил губу, опуская голову на руки, и начиная трахать себя пальцами, как он и должен был делать. Ему начало становиться хорошо, а его маленький игнорируемый член слегка дернулся между ног.</p><p> </p><p>Затем рука исчезла. Локи захныкал бы, если мог, но вместо этого остался в той же позе, пока тень не ушла.</p><p> </p><p><em>Стойте</em>, хотел сказать он, <em>подождите, пожалуйста, я могу быть хорошим. Я могу быть хорошим</em>. Но он не мог говорить.</p><p> </p><p>Когда шаги исчезли вдалеке, Локи свернулся клубочком и закрыл глаза.</p><p> </p><p>Проходили дни, медленные и ужасные. Локи забыл про тень. Его волновало что-то другое. Он чувствовал начало течки.</p><p> </p><p>Осознание этого, наряду с голодом и постоянным насилием, изнуряло его. Он то отключался, то приходил в себя. Все происходило вспышками: ярким искусственным светом по утрам, холодным потоком воды, чтобы вымыть его. Он начал мечтать о ночах, когда сторожи по очереди брали его в задницу и в рот. В любом случае, это было лучше, чем ужасающее <em>ничто</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Однажды он едва смог открыть глаза, когда кто-то залез в его клетку, схватил за ошейник и потянул вперёд, прижимая его лицом к решетке. Он просто висел в их хватке, обессиленный.</p><p> </p><p>– Дерьмо, эта штука ещё жива?</p><p> </p><p>– Уж лучше бы. Он едет к Одинсону.</p><p> </p><p>Дверь клетки открылась. Локи поставили на ноги, но они подкосились, и он упал. Его ударили в бок, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы оставить след. Кто-то схватил его за волосы.</p><p> </p><p>– Если не будешь идти, то тогда ползешь, – сказал один из людей.</p><p> </p><p>Они потащили его по коридорам в комнату, где он раньше не был. В рот засунули гранулы и заставили прожевать и проглотить, а затем бросили в ванну с обжигающей кожу водой и начали отмывать.</p><p> </p><p>Течка накрывала его, медленно заполняя конечности, пока он не начал течь от чужого прикосновения. Хозяева ругались и издавали недовольные звуки, когда поняли, что он в течке, но затем просто наклонили и засунули в задницу пробку, чтобы было поменьше грязи. Локи хотел, чтобы его просто довели до разрядки, но они лишь закрепили кольцо на его члене. Кто-то шлепнул его по ягодицам, и он вздрогнул.</p><p> </p><p>– Будь живым, раб.</p><p> </p><p>После этого они пристегнули к его ошейнику поводок и потащили мимо клеток с йотунами омегами, избитыми, сломанными, плачущими. А потом – на солнечный свет.</p><p> </p><p>Локи зажмурился. Его голова кружилась так сильно, что он едва мог стоять.</p><p> </p><p>Он был достаточно проснувшимся, чтобы заметить небольшую закрытую лодку. Обычно его в такие места не пускали. Дверь открылась, и его втолкнули внутрь.</p><p> </p><p>Он споткнулся, растянувшись на руках и коленях на ковре, который был самой мягкой вещью, которую он когда-либо трогал.</p><p> </p><p>Он так и лежал там, слабый, в полусознательном состоянии, сжимаясь на пробке в заднице.</p><p> </p><p>– Что с ним случилось? – произнес кто-то.</p><p> </p><p>Голос был знаком, но Локи не мог его определить. Он не мог думать. Его член дернулся, выпуская смазку на ковер. Он подумал, что позже его заставят вылизать всё это языком.</p><p> </p><p>– Похоже, что у него течка, сир, – ответил кто-то еще.</p><p> </p><p>Лодка начала двигаться.</p><p> </p><p>– Ох, – сказал мужчина. – Разве они не дают омегам подавители в таких-то местах?</p><p> </p><p>– Не думаю, что им до этого вообще есть дело, сир, – ответил другой человек.</p><p> </p><p>– Занеси это в список, – сказал человек, а затем протянул руку и потянул Локи к себе на колени.</p><p> </p><p>Локи закатил глаза. Его кожа была мокрой от пота и горела от каждого прикосновения. Его рот открылся от рваных вздохов. Ему нужно было… Ему нужно…</p><p> </p><p>– Тшш, всё хорошо, – сказал мужчина.</p><p> </p><p>Он прокрутил пробку в заднице Локи, и тому захотелось кричать. Он хотел умолять. Он открыл рот, но из него не прозвучало ни звука, кроме беззвучного рыдания.</p><p> </p><p>А потом в него вошел член, твердый и неумолимый.</p><p> </p><p>Он был огромный. Ощутимо больше, чем что-либо, что Локи когда-либо принимал, но боли не было. Он чувствовал лишь облегчение, когда член оказался полностью внутри него, а Локи дергался и двигал бедрам, стараясь принять всё.</p><p> </p><p>Затем он упал, пуская слюни, широко раскрыв глаза, но не видя ничего. Асы что-то бормотали друг другу, но Локи не смог ничего понять. Ничто больше не имело значения, кроме члена внутри него, и рук его нового хозяина у него на заднице и бедрах.</p><p> </p><p>– Я забираю тебя домой, – произнес его хозяин.</p><p> </p><p>Локи закрыл глаза, сжался вокруг члена своего хозяина и вздрогнул. Его член снова дернулся. Он не думал ни о чем другом.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Асы* - основная группа богов германо-скандинавской мифологии.<br/>Бор** - в германо-скандинавской мифологии один из асов, сын первочеловека Бури и отец Одина, Вили и Ве.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. прибытие домой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Локи мало что помнил после этого. Он был поглощён течкой и своим новым хозяином. Он вспомнил, как прижимался лицом к шее своего хозяина, пока тот нёс Локи – нёс его! – через величественные золотые коридоры, что-то тихо бормоча, задевая член Локи с каждым шагом. </p><p>Затем была кровать, до невозможности мягкая, раздвинутые ноги Локи, колени по обе стороны от его головы, и член его хозяина, который брал его медленно и ровно. Все вздохи были рваными, подрагивающими. Его никогда не трахали так <em>по-настоящему</em>. Казалось, будто член его хозяина раскрывал его, будто Локи теперь никогда не будет прежним. </p><p>Кольцо оставалось на члене Локи, хоть он был и не против. Его можно было использовать и так. </p><p>Его господин не остался с ним на всю течку, приходя ночью и уходя по утрам. Но Локи никогда не оставляли пустым. Его хозяин наполнял его игрушками и бусами, которые вызывали молнии удовольствия по всему позвоночнику. Ему не разрешалось трогать себя – его господин связал ему руки за спиной, чтобы это было ясно – но однажды хозяин встретил его с усмешкой на лице, когда застал Локи обтирающего свой член простынями. </p><p>Его рот тоже был заткнут кляпом в форме члена, достаточно большим, чтобы заставить побаливать челюсти и достаточно длинным, чтобы достать до задней части горла, если бы он попытался сглотнуть. Локи чуть не заплакал, когда ему разрешили начать сосать, он содрогнулся от ощущения того, что обе его дырки полностью использовались. </p><p>Больше всего он любил моменты, когда хозяин возвращался в свои покои ночью и доставал игрушки из него, заставляя зад Локи сжиматься из-за ноющей пустоты внутри. Затем он сам наполнял Локи, и так они и спали, пока Локи грел член своего господина и сосал кляп. Он засыпал со слезами на глазах. Он был <em>счастлив</em>, в полнейшем восторге. Это был рай. </p><p>В день, когда течка Локи прекратилась, хозяин снова вынес его из спальни и отнес в комнату с большим бассейном. Они опустились в воду, и Локи чуть не заплакал от того, как приятно это было. Когда господин ввел член в дырку Локи, он <em>всё же</em> заплакал, активно насаживаясь, чтобы выразить свою благодарность. </p><p>Затем он был вымыт, аккуратно и тщательно. Его хозяин даже расчесал его волосы и осторожно распутал все локоны пальцами. Локи снова чуть не расплакался от заботы. Его вытерли мягким пушистым полотенцем, а потом господин наклонил его над скамейкой рядом с бассейном и ввел в него пробку. После этого он снова взял Локи на руки и отнес обратно в кровать. </p><p>Простыни поменяли. Локи удивленно дотронулся до собственной руки, широко раскрыв глаза из-за того, какой мягкой была кожа. Было так приятно прикасаться к ней. Его хозяин, все еще тоже обнаженный, подошел к двери и вернулся с подносом еды, что заставило Локи пускать слюни. </p><p>Он свернулся калачиком, а его живот внезапно сжался от голода, и он был готов съесть даже те твердые гранулы из приюта вместо того, чтобы есть объедки покрытые спермой, которые заставлял его есть прошлый хозяин. </p><p>Рука господина легла ему на голову, и Локи не смог не прижаться к ней. Затем что-то мокрое и холодное дотронулось до его уст, и Локи открыл рот, принимая еду. Вкус взорвался у него на языке, золотой, сладкий и кислый одновременно. Он проглотил и бездумно открыл рот, прося больше. </p><p>Хозяин тихо рассмеялся, пододвигаясь поближе, чтобы голова Локи легла к нему на колено. Его бедро было большим и твердым. Его хозяин с руки кормил его мягкой едой, хрустящей едой, сладкой едой и соленой, и кислой. Локи не знал ничего из этого. Ему было все равно. Он открывал рот и жевал, и глотал, и целовал пальцы хозяина в благодарности. </p><p>Когда он был так сыт, что мог взорваться, то повернул голову к промежности хозяина и начал прижиматься к его члену. </p><p>– Хочешь что-нибудь еще, зверек? – спросил хозяин, проводя рукой по его волосам. </p><p>В ответ Локи высунул язык и лизнул головку члена хозяина, затем взял её в рот и задрожал от удовольствия. </p><p>– Хороший мальчик, – пробормотал его хозяин, и Локи показалось, что он сейчас расплавится от настоящего счастья. </p><p>Его хозяин не принуждал, не толкался ему в горло. Вместо этого он откинулся на подушки, взял какой-то квадратный предмет с кровати и стал касаться его поверхности. Он не обращал никакого внимания на Локи, за исключением периодических поглаживаний его щеки большим пальцем. </p><p>Локи закрыл глаза. Его накормили, а теперь его хозяин позволял Локи удовлетворять его, согревая его член. Локи и не мечтал о большем. </p>
<hr/><p>Он то засыпал, то просыпался, всё еще с теплым толстым членом своего хозяина во рту, и когда он наконец открыл глаза, солнце на небе было уже низко. <em>Солнце</em>. Локи не мог вспомнить, когда видел его в последний раз, но сейчас оно было тут, во всей своей красе, заходившее за горы. Покои его хозяина имели большой балкон. Локи задумался, разрешат ли ему когда-нибудь выходить туда, а затем вздрогнул, и напомнил себе, что нельзя быть таким жадным. </p><p>– Проснулась, зверушка? – спросил его хозяин, и Локи немного пососал член в ответ. </p><p>Хозяин рассмеялся, опустив руку, чтобы погладить его по волосам.</p><p>– Ты очень хороший, не так ли? – спросил его хозяин, поглаживая ухо и щеку.</p><p>Локи покраснел от похвалы. </p><p>В дверь постучали. Его хозяин вздохнул, осторожно отстраняя Локи от своего члена. Локи сглотнул и облизал губы, осторожно расслабляя челюсть. </p><p>Стук становился все настойчивее. </p><p>Его хозяин покинул кровать и подошел к двери, а Локи перевернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел в гости. </p><p>Его нос слегка дернулся, когда он почувствовал запах посетителя, но Локи все же взглянул, чтобы убедиться – и так и было. Это был йотун. <em>Омега</em>. Вот только он пах иначе. Чистотой. Свежестью. Его кожа была здорового темно-синего цвета. У него была <em>одежда</em>, ткань вокруг бедер и сандалии на ногах. Самым удивительным были его <em>рога</em>, красивые и неповрежденные, изогнувшиеся из лба. Они были маленькими, не такими большими как у альфы, но они были целыми.</p><p>Локи почувствовал острую боль. Омегам давали лекарства, чтобы предотвратить рост их рогов до маленьких шишек на лбу. Его рогам было позволено расти, а потом их сломали, отломали с самой сильной болью, которую он когда-либо испытывал. Теперь по ощущениям они были будто сломанными пнями. Ущерб был долговременным: иногда у Локи были настолько ужасные головные боли, что они оставляли его без сил часами, даже днями. </p><p>– <em>Торрр</em>, – говорил омега, устроив руку на бедре. – Мы скучаем по тебе. Мы слышали… Это <em>он</em>? </p><p>В его голосе было нескрываемое презрение. У Локи не было никакого смысла смущаться – он привык к этому. </p><p>Он лишь моргнул, удивленный тем, что его вообще заметили. </p><p>– Бода, – раздраженно сказал его хозяин.</p><p>Локи почти вздрогнул от недовольного тона, но «Бода» лишь улыбнулся, протягивая руку, чтобы провести ею по руке его хозяина.</p><p>– Мы скучали по тебе, – повторил он. – Я разучил новый танец для тебя и остальных, я подумывал о том, чтобы посмотреть новую пьесу Нала, разве не весело? Мы не видели тебя почти уже… </p><p>– Я был занят, – сказал хозяин, обрывая йотуна. </p><p>В животе Локи завязался ужас. Другому рабу надо перестать говорить. Он мог разозлить хозяина. Он сел в кровати и начал медленно отодвигаться к её краю. </p><p>– О, – сказал второй йотун без эмоций, – значит он <em>может</em> двигаться. </p><p>– Что бы я делал с неподвижным рабом? – спросил хозяин. </p><p>– Именно это я и сказал Ярнсаксе! – сказал Бода. </p><p>Ноги Локи коснулись пола. Он покачнулся, но всё же встал. </p><p>Его хозяин повернулся к нему с непонимающим выражением лица. </p><p>Локи сделал несколько маленьких шагов, но его колени подогнулись, и он упал на пол. Он прикусил губу, заставляя себя ползти. </p><p>– Что, <em>ради всего святого</em>, – пробормотал Бода.</p><p>– Локи, – произнес его хозяин, впервые называя имя Локи. </p><p>Локи подполз ближе, достаточно близко, чтобы положить руку на ногу хозяина. Он опустил голову и поцеловал ее, затем приподнялся и поцеловал опущенную руку хозяина. Он надеялся, что господин поймет – примет это за извинение. Тогда он, возможно, не будет причинять боль Боде. Может тогда он выместит злость на Локи, хоть это и к лучшему. Ведь для этого Локи и существовал. </p><p>– Ты должен быть в постели, милый, – произнес его хозяин.</p><p>К удивлению Локи, хозяин поднял его с пола и прижал руками к своей груди. </p><p>– <em>Тор</em>, – заскулил Бода.</p><p>– Потом, – ответил его хозяин, явно прогоняя Боду, что заставило Локи снова дернуться. – Иди попроси Фандрала развлечь тебя. </p><p>Дверь закрылась. </p><p>Локи дрожал, не в силах сдержаться. Бода ушел, так что, по крайней мере, <em>он</em> был в безопасности. Но теперь его хозяин был зол, и он мог выместить это только на Локи. Он зажмурился, дрожа и сжимаясь. </p><p>– Милый, что такое? – спросил его хозяин. </p><p>Локи покачал головой. Его рот открылся, но он не издал ничего, кроме испуганного хрипа.</p><p>– Ты весь дрожишь, – произнес его хозяин. – Тише, это Бода тебя так напугал? </p><p>Локи вновь покачал головой. </p><p>– Я что… Ох, зверушка, – сказал хозяин. – Тише, все хорошо. Ты подумал, что я разозлился? Ты это пытался сделать? Успокоить меня? </p><p>Дрожа, Локи кивнул. </p><p>Его хозяин промычал. Он уже не казался злым. </p><p>– Ты и вправду такой чудесный, – сказал он, целуя волосы Локи. </p><p>Локи ахнул – он ничего не смог с собой поделать. Его внутренности будто расплавились от тепла. </p><p>Хозяин посадил его на кровати, притянув Локи к себе на колени. Локи медленно моргнул, а хозяин наклонился и вновь поцеловал его в лоб. </p><p>Локи положил руки на грудь хозяина, сжимая пальцы в кулаки и плотно прижимаясь. Хозяин поцеловал его в нос, в щеку. Локи казалось, что он умрет от счастья. </p><p>– Ты познакомишься с остальными, когда будешь готов, – сказал хозяин. – С Ангрбодой, Ярнсаксой и остальными дворцовыми омегами. Они тоже йотуны, так что может тебе это понравится. Хотя они не очень добрые, не думаю… Ну, они добры ко мне, но это потому, что я принц, а их этому и учили… </p><p>Глаза Локи закрылись. Он устал, а его хозяин был таким теплым.</p><p>Вскоре, не заметив, он уснул. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. рутина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Локи не разрешалось покидать покои своего хозяина, но он и не возражал. Комната его хозяина была большей любой другой комнаты, в которой Локи разрешали оставаться. Сама кровать была в десять раз больше клетки Локи, а еще на ней были мягкие шелковые одеяла, пушистые подушки и прекрасный вид на небо снаружи. Локи каждый день проводил так часами, глядя на будто бы бесконечную синеву. Иногда, птицы пролетали через пейзаж, и сердце Локи якобы подпрыгивало до горла от такого вида. Он никогда не знал, что значит увидеть что-то и назвать это <em>красивым</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Каждое утро он просыпался от того, что хозяин доставал пробку из его зада. Иногда он дразнил Локи, трахая его игрушкой, пока тот медленно выплывал из сна, все еще непривыкший к новому окружению. Он играл с Локи, пока тот не начинал дрожать, с твердым членом и выделяющейся смазкой на простыни, страдая от нужды. И тогда его хозяин поворачивал его к себе, а Локи становился к нему спиной и подставлялся, нетерпеливо ожидая член своего хозяина. Неумолимое скольжение члена в его дырке всегда было таким чудесным. Хозяин был горячий и толстый, глубоко заполняя его. Иногда он даже опускал руку, чтобы погладить член Локи, который теперь был скован новыми золотыми и теплыми кольцами. Локи уже привык к тому, что его член был закован – он даже не помнил, когда ему в последний раз разрешали дойти до разрядки. Но на это было все равно. Его хозяину нравилось видеть его таким нетерпеливым и отчаянным, только удовольствие его господина имело значение.</p><p> </p><p>По утрам его хозяин устраивал Локи у себя на колене, чтобы он согревал его член, пока хозяин читал дневные послания. У его хозяина всегда были письма и документы, присланные слугами. Он должно быть был очень важным человеком. Такие медленные утра были любимыми у Локи, потому что его хозяин кормил его с руки. Многими разными вещами, все из них были вкуснейшими. Локи уловил некоторые из названий – яблоки, груши, апельсины, кусочки хлеба со сладким липким покрытием, называемым джемом.</p><p><br/>После завтрака была лишь одна белая таблетка.</p><p> </p><p>– Это подавитель, – объяснил его хозяин.</p><p> </p><p>Локи непонимающе посмотрел на него. Он понятия не имел, что это значит.</p><p> </p><p>– Тебе такое давали когда-нибудь?</p><p> </p><p>Локи отрицательно покачал головой, и его хозяин взял таблетку ему на ладонь. Она была маленькой и почти ничего не весила.</p><p> </p><p>– Это чтобы у тебя не было течки в этом месяце. Ты должен принимать её лишь несколько дней после каждой течки.</p><p> </p><p>Локи нахмурился и посмотрел на странный предмет.</p><p> </p><p>– Её так и надо глотать, – объяснил хозяин.</p><p> </p><p>Локи с трудом контролировал свое выражение лица. Он понимал, что должен её выпить. Его хозяин так хотел. Локи должен быть послушным. Он должен быть хорошим. Но у него в голове проскочило небольшое сомнение. У него всегда были течки. Они часто были неприятными, но они были… рутиной. Его течки были частью него.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты не хочешь? – спросил хозяин, и Локи вздрогнул, а сердце его будто сжалось. Его рука задрожала, и таблетка упала на кровать, Локи не мог дышать.</p><p> </p><p>– Эй, всё в порядке, – произнес его хозяин, усаживая внезапно бесчувственное тело Локи к себе на колени. Локи свернулся калачиком у его груди и закачал головой, пытаясь сказать <em>простите, простите, я буду хорошим, хозяин.</em></p><p> </p><p>– Я понимаю, что это должно быть пугающе, – сказал хозяин. – Произошло столько изменений за такое короткое время, да?</p><p> </p><p>Локи вздохнул, слабо кивая.</p><p> </p><p>– Я знаю, что ты напуган, но целитель посоветовал мне, что твои течки лучше подавлять. Ты гораздо более чувствительный чем большинство омег, и твои течки более интенсивные. Они длятся дольше. Это не твоя вина. Такой у тебя род. Твои предыдущие хозяева должно быть продавали твои течки, но они тебе и не нужны, чтобы хотеть меня, м?</p><p> </p><p>Локи отчаянно кивнул. Он жаждал прикосновение своего хозяина больше всего на свете.</p><p> </p><p>– Хороший мальчик, – произнес хозяин. – Ты такой хороший со мной, – он прижал Локи к себе, другой рукой водя по одеялу в поисках таблетки.</p><p> </p><p>Когда его хозяин поднес её к губам Локи, он открыл рот и проглотил. Это не вообще никак не ощущалось. Просто небольшой предмет проскользнул в горло. Он не чувствовал себя как-то по-другому. После этого хозяин опустил руку ему между ног и дотронулся до дырки, которая уже была мокрой и скользкой просто от того, что его взяли на руки.</p><p> </p><p>Локи вздрогнул и со вздохом открыл рот, пока его хозяин тихо говорил всякие нежные приятные вещи, усаживая Локи на свой член.</p><p> </p><p>Таблетка стала совершенно обыденной, даже ожидаемой. Через несколько дней, он пропил весь курс таблеток, и теперь это тоже было забыто.</p><p> </p><p>Однако, медленные утра продолжались: вкусная еда, и его хозяин, позволяющий Локи согревать его член.</p><p> </p><p>Это было блаженством.</p><p> </p><p>Однако иногда по утрам его хозяин вставал очень рано, так что у Локи даже не было возможности порадовать его перед уходом. Он прижимался к промежности своего хозяина, но он просто смеялся и осторожно отстранял его. Потом дверь за ним закрывалась, и Локи оставался один.</p><p> </p><p>В такие дни Локи осторожно вылезал из кровати. Его пальцы погружались в мягкий ковер в покоях его хозяина. Он медленно и осторожно ходил, а иногда и спотыкался. Тогда он сворачивался калачиком на полу и позволял себе отдохнуть, и никто не приходил и не брызгал на него холодной водой или тащил бы по коридорам.</p><p> </p><p>Когда солнце садилось, Локи подходил к двери и садился на колени, прижимаясь грудью к полу и поднимая задницу, скрестив руки за спиной. Иногда ему приходилось ждать долго, вплоть до боли в мышцах, но чаще всего его хозяин возвращался до того, как Локи начинал уставать.</p><p> </p><p>Он всегда смеялся, видя, как его раб приветствовал его, и Локи краснел от удовольствия, что приносит радость своему хозяину. Потом Локи полз за ним на руках и коленях, когда тот шел ужинать за столом. Он снова кормил Локи с руки его вторым приемом пищи, тем же, что было на тарелке. Иногда он ставил тарелку на пол, и Локи съедал то, что осталось, благодарный доброте хозяина.</p><p> </p><p>По ночам они мылись в комнате с большим бассейном. Его хозяин любил дразнить Локи и тогда. Он усаживал Локи спиной к своей груди, входил в него членом и осторожно надрачивал маленький член Локи кулаком. Локи не мог кончить, но мог тяжело дышать, содрогаться и сжиматься вокруг своего хозяина, пока тот не наполнил его полностью, выдыхая.</p><p> </p><p>Затем он был вымыт, высушен, и хозяин ввел ему пробку на ночь.</p><p> </p><p>В некоторые ночи его хозяин ложился спать поздно, потому что писал письма или читал длинные, утомляющие на вид документы в постели. В такие моменты ему нравилась компания Локи, и он позволял ему сосать кляп в виде члена, который полюбился ему во время течки, нажимал на игрушку внутри его задницы, заставляя её пульсировать и вибрировать, и раздвигал его ноги с помощью планки или же тесно связывал их вместе.</p><p> </p><p>И Локи так и лежал неподвижно рядом со своим хозяином, связанный, с кляпом во рту и плакал от отчаянной радости, содрогаясь каждый раз, когда хозяин случайно сжимал его сосок или поглаживал пальцем член, пока он не отключался.</p><hr/><p>В один из дней после его течки, его хозяин вернулся с человеком, которого Локи не знал. Он не был одним из слуг его хозяина, и не был таким омегой, как он. Бода не вернулся.</p><p> </p><p>Локи испугался, но хозяин жестом подозвал его ближе, и он подчинился. Незнакомец почти не трогал его, но пальцами изучил металлический ошейник вокруг шеи Локи. Затем он и хозяин обменялись несколькими словами, и человек ушел, а хозяин заметил, как трясся Локи, назвал его хорошим мальчиком и позволил Локи подольше сосать его член, чтобы успокоить.</p><p> </p><p>Его хозяин был так, <em>так</em> добр.</p><p> </p><p>Позже в тот же день человек вернулся с коробкой для хозяина, которую он открыл, представляя какую-то ленту из красного материала. Он позвал Локи к себе на колени, и он с любопытством подошел, хоть и будучи немного взволнованным. Рука хозяина легла на застежку ошейника на его шее и, с тихим щелчком, расстегнула механизм, удерживающий его скованным. Его хозяин заменил металлический ошейник чем-то мягким и гибким, легко застегивающемся на шее Локи.</p><p> </p><p>Новый ошейник. Красный, как и плащ его хозяина.</p><p> </p><p>Локи плакал, благодарно насаживаясь на член господина.</p><hr/><p>Однажды, когда хозяина Локи не было в комнате, в дверь постучали.</p><p> </p><p>Локи смотрел в небо, часами наблюдая за медленным течением облаков, и оказался сильно встревожен стуком.</p><p> </p><p>Стук повторился. Локи вздрогнул и пополз по кровати, пока не достиг спинки, и идти ему было больше некуда.</p><p> </p><p>Дверь открылась.</p><p> </p><p>Нос Локи дернулся от запаха, даже когда он свернулся калачиком, не поднимая глаз. Еще один омега, но не Бода.</p><p> </p><p>– Хм, – произнес посетитель. – Поверить не могу, что Бода был прав.</p><p> </p><p>Локи приподнялся и вздрогнул, сердце билось как ненормальное, когда омега <em>вошел в покои</em> хозяина. Его руки сжали простыни на кровати.</p><p> </p><p>На мгновение они уставились друг на друга, Локи в шоке и панике, а другой омега в нескрываемым отвращении.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты действительно жалок, – продолжил он. – Тощий. Уродливый. Боги, твои рога ужасны. <em>Что</em> Тор видит в тебе?</p><p> </p><p>Локи покачал головой, отчаянно пытаясь свернуться в комок. Его грудь была напряжена, и он не мог вдохнуть достаточно глубоко. Он слышал как хрипит, пытаясь вдохнуть больше воздуха.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты же знаешь, что лишь временный для него, верно? Он наиграется с тобой, потому что ты послушная, сломанная маленькая игрушка, а потом он выбросит тебя в ту же яму, где нашел.</p><p> </p><p>Локи зажмурился, чувствуя, как горячие слезы бегут по щекам.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты даже <em>говорить</em> не можешь, – с отвращением в голосе, незнакомец повернулся на пятках.</p><p> </p><p>Локи не слышал, как за ним закрылась дверь из-за прилива крови в ушах.</p><p> </p><p>Локи обнял себя, пытаясь дышать. С ним делали и говорили и более ужасные вещи. Слова омеги не должны были так сильно ранить его, но его хозяин был так добр, и Локи совершил ужасную ошибку, забыв, что он этого не заслуживает. Он забыл, что он здесь не для того, чтобы его обнимали, заботились, а для его использования.</p><p> </p><p>И Локи <em>знал</em>. Он знал, что его хозяин никогда бы не <em>оставил</em> его. Локи был игрушкой для секса, теплым послушным набором дырок, купленным и проданным телом для чьего-то удовольствия. То, что хозяин оставил его уже так надолго, было чудом.</p><p> </p><p>Локи знал, что когда-нибудь он вернется в приют. Может быть очень скоро. И он знал, что тогда умрет, потому что смерть была гораздо лучше, чем жизнь в этом аду снова.</p><p> </p><p>Ему лишь хотелось иметь достаточно воспоминаний о небе, чтобы успокаивать себя, проживая последние свои дни в той холодной серой тюрьме.</p><hr/><p>Той ночью, его хозяин вернулся и обнаружил его не возле двери, а свернувшимся в клубок в углу кровати. Локи знал, что должен двигаться, должен сделать… что-то. Что угодно. Должен доставить хозяину удовольствие, показать, что он был послушным животным, но Локи просто застыл на месте. В голове пульсировала ослепляющая боль, не желающая прекращаться. Он уже чувствовал такое несколько раз в жизни, с тех пор как его рога были сломаны. Обычно его трахали во время этих эпизодов, и он считал себя счастливчиком, когда боль была настолько сильной, что вынуждала терять сознание.</p><p> </p><p>Из-за нахлынувшей агонии в голове гремели слова того омеги: <em>временный, сломанная маленькая игрушка, в приют</em>…</p><p> </p><p>– Локи? – произнес его хозяин, подходя к краю кровати, где он неподвижно лежал.</p><p> </p><p>Локи даже не мог поднять голову. Он проглотил комок в горле, зная, что если хозяин решит выбросить его прямо сейчас, то он это бы заслужил. Все болело. Было ощущение, что его голову будто пронзили ножами.</p><p> </p><p>Рука дотронулась до его волос, медленно и нежно. Локи вздрогнул, и в глазах вспыхнула боль.</p><p> </p><p>– Это из-за этого, да, милый? – пробормотал хозяин.</p><p> </p><p>Большой палец коснулся его сломанного рога, и Локи резко втянул воздух со слезами на глазах. Он практически не чувствовал ничего кроме боли, слабости в конечностях, судорог в теле, но это нежное прикосновение дало ему небольшую волну облегчения, которого он так хотел.</p><p> </p><p>Его хозяин отошел, а затем вернулся и прижал что-то холодное к устам Локи.</p><p> </p><p>– Тише, давай, выпей все, сладкий, – промурчал хозяин.</p><p> </p><p>Локи был слишком слаб, чтобы не подчинятся. Что бы не давал ему хозяин, оно было горьким и обжигало его горло. Хозяин продолжал поглаживать его рог большим пальцем, нежными медленными кругами, продолжая вливать холодную горькую жидкость в горло Локи.</p><p> </p><p>Локи проглотил всё. Хозяин продолжал поглаживать его, дотрагиваться до рогов и волос, тихо мурлыча, пока ужасная пульсация в голове Локи не исчезла, и он понял, что снова может двигаться.</p><p> </p><p>Когда он поднял голову, хозяин наклонился и поцеловал острый конец сломанного рога. Облегчение от лекарства – что скорее всего и дал ему его хозяин – и нежных прикосновений было переполняющим.</p><p> </p><p>– Вот так, – произнес его хозяин, когда Локи сел, слепо прижимаясь лицом к телу хозяина. – Добро пожаловать обратно, зверушка.</p><p> </p><p>Однако он осторожно отстранил от себя Локи, когда тот уткнулся ему в промежность. Локи непонимающе моргнул, а хозяин засмеялся.</p><p> </p><p>– Не сейчас, – произнес он. – Тебе нужно отдыхать.</p><p> </p><p>Локи слабо кивнул, дрожа от холода.</p><p> </p><p>Казалось, что его хозяин на минуту задумался, а затем отстегнул свой красный плащ и накинул его на тело Локи. Прежде чем он успел моргнуть, хозяин уже поднял его на руки.</p><p> </p><p>А потом они… они вышли на <em>балкон</em>, и у Локи открылся рот. Отсюда небо выглядело еще больше, чем из комнаты, черное пространство, наполненное сверкающими огнями. Локи вытянул шею, стараясь воспринять всё вокруг. Он никогда не видел ничего более прекрасного.</p><p> </p><p>– Немного свежего воздуха пойдет тебе на пользу, – сказал хозяин.</p><p> </p><p>Он сел на один из столов на балконе и уложил Локи у себя в объятиях. Локи сжал плащ руками. Он был такой мягкий и пах его хозяином.</p><p> </p><p>– Хорошо? – спросил хозяин, когда они устроились удобнее.</p><p> </p><p>Локи так быстро закивал, что почувствовал головокружение.</p><p> </p><p>Хозяин вновь рассмеялся и поцеловал один из его рогов, что заставило Локи растаять.</p><p> </p><p>– Сегодня звезды прекрасны, – произнес хозяин, и Локи вспомнил слово.</p><p> </p><p><em>Значит, это и есть звезды</em>, подумал он. Раньше он размышлял, что же это такое. Теперь он знал, что они были чудеснее, чем он представлял – яркие и мерцающие на фоне тьмы.</p><p> </p><p>Он почувствовал, как удовольствие накрыло его, как красный плащ хозяина, и впервые за всю свою жизнь, он не чувствовал никакой боли.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. неповиновение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C тех пор, Локи было разрешено выходить на балкон. И после того как хозяин увидел его лежащего на твердом полу, глядя на облака, он даже принес несколько подушек и одеял, и вскоре у Локи появилось свое гнездо, где он мог греться на солнце и наблюдать за облаками, или глядеть на звезды по ночам, когда разрешал хозяин.</p><p> </p><p>– Я тебя балую, не так ли? – спросил хозяин, когда Локи перевернулся в своем гнезде и выглянул из-под горы одеял.</p><p> </p><p>Затем он трахал Локи у перил балкона, с видом на раскинувшийся золотой город и горы, и моря далеко отсюда.</p><p> </p><p>– Абсолютно избаловал, – выдохнул хозяин, толкаясь членом в задницу Локи, пока его ноги не стали сдавать.</p><p> </p><p>Тогда хозяин брал его на руки, все еще входя в него, и нес обратно в комнату, где они проводили остаток дня в кровати.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Локи давно привык, что его ставили в коленно-локтевую, и его хозяин тоже часто брал его в таком положении. Но ему еще и нравилось брать Локи усаживая его к себе на колени. К тому же, ему нравилось делать с Локи то, что никто никогда не делал – иногда он накрывал его тело своим, устраивая голову Локи между его ног, а сам хозяин вылизывал и трахал дырку Локи языком, пока сам Локи пускал слюни и всхлипывал с членом хозяина. Иногда он даже облизывал <em>член</em> Локи, который был достаточно маленьким, чтобы поместиться во рту хозяина, играясь с кольцами. Это всегда заставляло Локи стонать больше всего из-за невероятного влажного жара, окружавшего его напряженный член.</p><p> </p><p>Если Локи мог выбрать – а выбор был действительно тяжелым; ему нравились все позиции, в которых его брал хозяин – то его любимой позой была бы та, где он лежал на спине, а его хозяин накрывал его тело своим, укладывая ноги Локи на своих широких мускулистых плечах и прижимая его запястья над головой одной рукой.</p><p> </p><p>Тогда живот хозяина бы терся о его разгоряченный член, и Локи чувствовал, что не было никакого другого выхода, никакой возможности выплеснуться. Он ощущал, как его дырка раскрывалась для члена хозяина, и не имело значение, хотел он этого или нет (хоть он всегда и хотел) – он принимал его, потому что этого хотел его хозяин.</p><p> </p><p>Это напоминало Локи о месте, которое всегда давало ему облегчение. Доброта его хозяина была такой странной и чужой, и совершенно незаслуженной. Локи боялся, что привыкнет к ней, и забудет, что от него могут избавиться в любой момент.</p><p> </p><p>Он не хотел забывать.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>В последнее время его хозяин возвращался в свои покои, покрытый потом и грязью, и это заставляло Локи пускать слюни. В такие дни хозяин всегда трахал его жестко и быстро, начиная мгновенно после возвращения в комнату, когда видел своего раба на коленях с высоко поднятой задницей. Локи заметил, что был покрыт синяками и царапинами – и однажды, ему на радость, <em>укусом</em> – каждым из них он очень дорожил.</p><p> </p><p>Иногда он думал над словами омеги, который приходил посмеяться над ним, но вовсе не было похоже, что хозяин терял к нему интерес. Напротив, он проводил всё больше и больше времени с Локи, поскольку дни становились всё длиннее, и лето начало захватывать Асгард.</p><p> </p><p>Локи не разрешалось носить одежду, поэтому летняя жара была терпимой, но его хозяин часто уходил в парадной одежде и доспехах, и он решил научить Локи, как его раздевать. Локи учился, но был неловким с застежками и узлами, и иногда у него тряслись руки. Однако его хозяин был очень терпеливым, и Локи чувствовал, как становится мокрыми лишь от служения своему хозяину.</p><p> </p><p>После того как хозяин был раздет и стоял перед Локи во всей своей золотой, блестящей от пота славе, Локи падал на колени и терся щекой о член хозяин, умоляя его глазами и телом. Если хозяин был щедрым, он вводил член в рот Локи, и он начинал брать все глубже и глубже, пока его нос не упирался в пах, а горло было заполнено членом. Аромат и вес хозяина делали его таким мокрым, что из него медленно текло, создавая небольшие лужицы рядом с задницей и членом.</p><p> </p><p>И иногда, когда у его хозяина была особенно хорошее настроение, он ставил ногу рядом с членом Локи, и легко гладил его, дразня, пока глаза Локи не закатывались от удовольствия.</p><p> </p><p>Во время одного такого случая Локи услышал звук, которого он никогда прежде не слышал.</p><p> </p><p>Его хозяин сидел за столом с бокалом холодного вина, обнаженный, с членом во рту Локи. Это был приятный теплый день, и хозяин провел в своих покоях весь день, что наполняло Локи легким, простым счастьем.</p><p> </p><p>Нога хозяина пододвинулась к его нижней части члена, и Локи начал послушно тереться о нее. Он чувствовал, как сперма хозяина попадала ему на язык, и он с удовольствием сосал и глотал. Пробка в его заднице была достаточно большой, ребристой по краям, и приятно терлась о чувствительные стенки, вызывая головокружение от удовольствия, и хозяин прицепил два красивых рубина к наколкам на сосках Локи, которые приятно потягивали с каждым его движением.</p><p> </p><p>Потерянный в удовольствии, Локи не замечал звук, тихое мычание, пока хозяин не дотронулся до его волос. Локи моргнул с полным ртом и пуская слюни.</p><p> </p><p>– Это ты, зверушка?</p><p> </p><p>Локи снова моргнул, медленно. Его мастер провел пальцами ног по мокрому члену Локи, и звук повторился. То же самое тихое мычание.</p><p> </p><p>Локи понял, что звук исходил из <em>него</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Его глаза широко раскрылись, и сработал рвотный рефлекс. Он подавился и резко отстранился, пытаясь вдохнуть воздух. Он почувствовал, будто его тело облили ледяной водой, и он отшатнулся, когда его хозяин поднялся на ноги.</p><p> </p><p><em>Нет!!</em> кричал его разум. <em>Нет, пожалуйста! Я буду хорошим, я буду тихим, я буду послушным. Я и звука не произнесу, рабы не издают звуков. Я буду тихим, пожалуйста…</em></p><p> </p><p>Он поднялся на колени, в полном ужасе, и не знал, что ему сделать – куда пойти – знал только то, что ему нужно избежать боли, наказания…</p><p> </p><p>Его поймали руки хозяина, и Локи открыл рот, чтобы закричать, но послышался только напуганный вздох.</p><p> </p><p>– Эй, эй, все хорошо, тсс.</p><p> </p><p>Локи давился воздухом и слюной, захлебывался слезами. Он всё сделал не так. Он отстранился от своего хозяина без разрешения, сопротивлялся, когда его поймали, издал <em>звук</em>…</p><p> </p><p>– <em>Локи</em>, – сказал хозяин твердым голосом. – <em>Успокойся</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Локи застыл, задыхаясь, слишком быстро вдыхая и выдыхая воздух из груди.</p><p> </p><p>– Тсс, тсс, всё хорошо, я с тобой, зверушка, – произнес его хозяин, беря Локи на руки. Локи вслепую повернулся в объятиях, утыкаясь лицом в шею хозяина, трясясь всем телом.</p><p> </p><p>– Всё хорошо, милый, ты в порядке, – продолжил его хозяин, притягивая Локи к себе и прижимая к груди.</p><p> </p><p>Он подошел к кровати и присел, крепко удерживая дрожащее тело Локи.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты так хорошо справлялся, – сказал хозяин тихо и мягко. – Ты можешь попробовать объяснить, что случилось?</p><p> </p><p>Локи быстро покрутил головой, но смог поднять руку к горлу и обвести его пальцами. Затем он поднес руку ко рту и накрыл его, глядя на хозяина испуганными, наполненными слезами глазами.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты… звук? Ты испугался звуков, которые издавал?</p><p> </p><p>Локи снова накрыл рот рукой, плотно прижимая пальцы.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты никогда раньше не урчал? – спросил хозяин.</p><p> </p><p>Локи отрицательно покачал головой.</p><p> </p><p>– Это вовсе не плохо, – мягко ответил хозяин, улыбаясь. – Если честно, я рад слышать это. Я уже начинал думать, что твои голосовые связки полностью разрушены.</p><p> </p><p>Локи непонимающе нахмурился. Разве его хозяину было все равно, что он проявил неповиновение?</p><p> </p><p>– Лично мне нравится, когда мои рабы издают звуки, – продолжил хозяин. – Я знаю, что ты не можешь этого – может, пока что – но урчание мне нравится.</p><p> </p><p>Ему <em>нравится</em>. Облегчение охватило Локи, и он обмяк в объятиях своего хозяина. Понравилось, его хозяину понравилось. Локи не накажут, не отхлестают плеткой, не оставят на скамье для разведения, не вернут в приют. Он пододвинулся ближе к носу и щеке хозяина, глядя на него с раскаянием.</p><p> </p><p>Хозяин улыбнулся и поцеловал его в лоб.</p><p> </p><p>– Омеги урчат, когда они чувствую себя счастливыми и в безопасности, – продолжил хозяин, объясняя Локи работу его собственного тела.</p><p> </p><p><em>Счастливыми и в безопасности</em>, подумал Локи. Это было именно тем, что он чувствовал рядом с хозяином.</p><p> </p><p>Он медленно наклонился и уткнулся носом в челюсть хозяина, его паника полностью растаяла.</p><p> </p><p>– Вот и ты, моя маленькая милая зверушка, – сказал хозяин, улыбаясь. – У меня еще есть немного работы. Присоединишься ко мне или хочешь отдохнуть в постели?</p><p> </p><p>В ответ Локи обнял шею хозяина руками.</p><p> </p><p>Тот вечер хозяин и его раб провели за столом, Тор склонил голову над документами о торговле с Альфхеймом, а Локи сидел на коленях между его ног, согревая член во рту.</p><p> </p><p>Когда звук возобновился, глаза Локи расширились от страха, но хозяин лишь опустил руку, чтобы погладить его шею и сломанные рога, Локи закрыл глаза.</p><p> </p><p>Комната наполнилась довольным мурлыканьем и тихим царапанием ручки по бумаге.</p><p> </p><p>Это был самый приятный способ скоротать день.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. удовольствие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Локи не знал, сколько уже времени он провел в доме своего нового хозяина. Достаточно долго, чтобы набирать силы с каждым днем, ходить без спотыканий, а воспоминания о проведенном времени в приюте постепенно начинали отступать. Они ни за что не были бы забыты, но все же оказались спрятанными в уголке его головы. </p><p>Сегодня шел дождь. Через открытое окно проникал холодный влажный ветер, и Локи был укрыт старым красным плащом, оставленный хозяином. Ему вроде как нравилось видеть Локи, укрытым ним, а самому Локи нравилось быть окруженным запахом своего хозяина. </p><p>Локи лежал в кровати, рассматривая книгу с картинками, которую ему однажды принес хозяин. Вообще, тут стоял целый сундук с книгами, и Локи мог листать их сколько угодно и смотреть на красивые цвета и рисунки так долго, как ему хотелось.</p><p>Когда его хозяин не использовал его, конечно же. </p><p>Иногда Локи осторожно прикасался пальцами к странице и удивлялся, что они не дотрагивались до линий свежей краски, не становились такими же раскрашенными. Он не совсем понимал картинки. На них были изображены знакомые образы – мужчины и женщины, большие здания, небо и птицы, и деревья. Комнаты в домах – кровати, столы и окна. И многие другие незнакомые вещи, которые Локи не мог понять или же не знал их названий. </p><p>На рисунках не было ни омег, ни йотунов.</p><p>Он перевернул страницу, пристально рассматривая её. </p><p>Иногда на страницах было и что-то другое. Может быть, это были слова. Локи не умел читать. Это не имело значения. Его хозяин был так добр и так мил к нему, позволяя книги с картинками, теплый плащ и мягкую постель.</p><p>Он поднял взгляд, когда услышал шаги по коридору. Его нос дернулся. Он чувствовал запах своего хозяина, и его тело гудело в ответ. Но были еще и другие шаги с запахом. Это не было запахом омеги, что заставило Локи успокоиться. Однако, запах все еще означал незнакомца. </p><p>Он встал с кровати, оставив книгу и плащ и поспешил, чтобы поприветствовать хозяина, прежде чем тот войдет. Локи встал на место, как только дверь открылась. </p><p>– О. Мило.</p><p>Это был не его хозяин, а… </p><p>– Поднимись, зверушка, – произнес хозяин, и Локи поднялся на ноги, лицом к хозяину и незнакомке, склонив голову.</p><p>– Покажись, – сказал хозяин, и Локи повиновался, раздвинув ноги и сложив руки за спиной. </p><p>– Кажется, будто любой ветер может сбить его с ног, – сказала незнакомка.</p><p>Локи поднял взгляд и увидел женщину с черными волосами и темными глазами. </p><p>– Он сильнее, чем выглядит, – сказал хозяин, улыбаясь. – Верно, зверушка? </p><p>Локи кивнул, как от него и ожидалось, не особо понимая, что происходит. </p><p>Женщины фыркнула.</p><p>– Как скажешь, – ответила она. </p><p>Они вошли в комнату, их ботинки были мокрыми и грязными. Локи опустился на колени, когда его хозяин присел за стол, и начал расстегивать его обувь. </p><p>– Хорошо обученный, – с одобрением сказала женщина. </p><p>– Ммм, – произнес хозяин и наградил Локи нежным поглаживанием. – Заставляет меня задуматься, что еще гниет в этих приютах, Сиф. </p><p>Женщина – Сиф – вздохнула. Она подошла к шкафу с алкоголем хозяина и вытащила бутылку. Локи оставался на полу, слушая как они разливают напитки. </p><p>– Я знаю, что ты согласна с моим отцом и думаешь, что это глупое поручение… – начал хозяин. </p><p>– Я не думаю, что есть что-то плохое в желании лучшей жизни для них, если это то, что ты имеешь ввиду. Просто для многих из них уже слишком поздно. Даже если ты улучшишь условия в приютах… </p><p>– Я знаю, знаю, – вздохнул его хозяин. – Я просто думаю, что мы должны покончить с программами разведениям. В приютах полно рабов, все они ждут хороших домов. </p><p>– Должна сказать, я никогда не принимала тебя за аболициониста, – сказала Сиф, взглядом на Локи. </p><p>Его хозяин нахмурился и покачал головой. </p><p>– Нет, я бы так себя не назвал. Я считаю, что омеги выполняют свою работу. Только к ним следует относиться лучше. Мой отец не слушает ни о каких реформах. Это сводит с ума. </p><p>– Твой отец стар, – успокаивающе сказала Сиф. – Он застрял в своих порядках. Когда ты будешь королем… </p><p>– Когда я буду королем, – окончательно сказал хозяин. </p><p>– И к тому же, не все хотят такого глупого щенка, как твой, – со смехом сказала Сиф. </p><p>Его хозяин тоже рассмеялся, но положил руку на голову Локи и взъерошил его волосы. Локи закрыл глаза и прижался к руке. Разговор был почти не различаем, да и он не пытался слушать. Это заставляло его голову болеть. </p><p>– Он самая милая зверушка, которая у меня когда-либо была, – сказал его хозяин. </p><p>Локи почувствовал, что краснеет от удовольствия, и тихо мурлыкнул в руку своего хозяина, отбросив все остальные мысли в сторону. </p><p>– Ты никогда не любил волевых дворцовых омег, – сказала Сиф с ухмылкой. </p><p>Тор пожал плечами.</p><p>– Я не упрекаю их за род и образование. Из них выходят такие же хорошие домашние животные, как из других омег, их обучение говорит само за себя. Вот только я предпочитаю что-то… более мягкое. </p><p>– Этот, безусловно, мягче, – сказала Сиф. – Посмотри на него, он прямо тает, просто находясь рядом с тобой.</p><p>– Это правда, милый? Ты теперь точно выглядишь намного счастливее, м? – произнес хозяин.</p><p>Локи вытянул шею, мурлыча громче. Осмелев, он уложил руки на бедра хозяина и подтянулся, утыкаясь носом ему в руки и целуя пальцы. </p><p>– Хорошо, – засмеялся хозяин. – Тогда иди сюда.</p><p>Локи был поднят и усажен на колени хозяина, и он почувствовал, как дрожь удовольствия прошла по всему телу. Он начинал истекать из-за нежных прикосновений, от доброты своего хозяина, но это было второстепенным по отношению к чувству нахождения в его руках. </p><p>Он громко и долго мурчал, потирая лицо о грудь своего хозяина. </p><p>– Я знаю, – сказал хозяин, проводя рукой по спине Локи. – Я знаю. </p><hr/><p>Локи было стыдно признаваться, даже (и только) себе, но иногда он вообще не испытывал никакого удовольствия от того, что его трахали. </p><p>Время, проведенное им в подвале борделя, было отвратительным. Его хозяева всегда говорили, что омеги не могут не испытывать удовольствия от их использования, но Локи продолжал проводить длинные ужасные дни в страхе и страданиях. Каждое прикосновение заставляло его чувствовать себя грязным, даже если его тело и реагировало на стимуляции. Даже когда его дырка и член становились мокрыми из-за прикосновения клиентов хозяев, его грудь всегда была напряжена, а конечности – слабыми. Такие дни были мрачными и пустыми, и Локи плакал, понимая, что он сломан.</p><p>Не то, чтобы это имело вообще какое-либо значение. Омеги не должны были испытывать удовольствие. Факты, утверждающие что это всё же происходило – или, как верили люди – было совпадением. Локи знал свое место – раздвигать ноги и подставлять свою дырку, быть использованным ради удовольствия хозяина. Только удовольствие хозяина имело значение. </p><p>И так, Локи не знал, что ему чувствовать, когда хозяин сосал его член. </p><p>Его хозяин делал это часто, что безгранично смущало Локи. Вылизывание и посасывание действительно возбуждали Локи больше, чем что-либо еще, но он и так всегда был мокрым для хозяина. И еще более удивительным было то, что его хозяин не всегда трахал его после такого. Иногда он отсасывал Локи, долго и медленно, и играл с его задницей, пока тот не начинал плакать, но все же не вставлял в него член, даже если Локи сильно этого хотел. Иногда он заставлял Локи подставляться, а потом удовлетворял себя своей же рукой – всё, что тогда получал Локи так это брызги семени хозяина на своей заднице и спине. Но если хозяин не хотел брать его, то зачем он тогда отсасывал Локи? </p><p>Это, несомненно, было приятно. Невероятно, ужасно приятно. Но удовольствие Локи не имело значения, поэтому действия его хозяина были <em>озадачивающими</em>. </p><p>Сегодня вечером Локи лежал на спине на кровати. Хозяин прижал его руки над головой и велел удерживать их там, а Локи послушно скрестил их вместе. Теперь он изо всех сил пытался не неповиноваться, пока его руки были крепко сжаты, а он корчился со своим членом в горячем влажном рту хозяина. </p><p>Его хозяин издавал тихие довольные звуки, пока он сосал член Локи, а бедра самого Локи дрожали, пытаясь не сжаться. Пальцы его ног вжимались в кровать, и он повернулся лицом к подушкам с открытым от удовольствия ртом. </p><p>– Мой маленький милый питомец, – пробормотал хозяин, отстраняясь, чтобы поцеловать головку.</p><p>Он дергалась и текла, изливаясь смазкой. Его задница была такой мокрой, что он чувствовал, как скользит по влажным простыням. </p><p>Он не мог вспомнить, чувствовал ли он себя так когда-либо. Это было невыносимым, его… его <em>желание</em>. Локи дрожал от самой мысли об этом. Желание было прерогативой Асов, свободных людей, а не рабов йотунов. То, что хотелось Локи просто не имело значения. Его желание было так же бессмысленно, как и его удовольствие. </p><p>Но когда хозяин взял его член в кулак, и Локи чуть не подпрыгнул в кровати, он почувствовал это каждой клеточкой своего тела. Он <em>хотел</em>. </p><p>– Ты очень красивый, когда такой, – сказал хозяин. – Почти слишком красивый, чтобы тебе отказали, м? </p><p>Локи покачал головой от замешательства и головокружения. Он не знал, о чем спрашивал его хозяин. </p><p>Он вздрогнул от облегчения, когда хозяин отстранился, и он прижал подрагивающие ноги к груди, подставляя свою дырку. </p><p>Его хозяин смеялся, поглаживая его там двумя пальцами, пока Локи не начал дергаться, его дырка открывалась под пальцами хозяина с каждым прикосновением. </p><p>– Такой хороший для меня, – сказал хозяин.</p><p>Локи прикусил губу, шире раздвигая ноги, но хозяин не вошел в него. Вместо этого, он навис над дрожащим телом Локи, а затем наклонился и поцеловал его рог. </p><p>Локи мог бы <em>завопить</em>. Вместо этого он резко дернулся, положив руки на грудь хозяина в нелепой попытке… чего? Оттолкнуть его? Это было немыслимо. Но никто никогда не трогал его там, никто… О, боги, его хозяин <em>облизывал</em> его рог, вбирая в рот, и Локи расплакался. </p><p>Он чувствовал, как смазка вытекает из него, сильнее чем раньше, и он почти не мог думать в пелене удовольствия, которое было настолько ошеломляющим, что ощущалось настоящим грузом, душащим и разрывающим его на части. </p><p>Рука хозяина вновь опустила на его член. Послышался щелчок и давление исчезло. Кольцо. Его хозяин… Его хозяин <em>снял</em> его кольцо. </p><p>Локи не мог дышать. </p><p>Затем хозяин раздвинул его ноги и вошел одним плавным приятным толчком. </p><p>Локи ничего не чувствовал. Он был переполнен. Раздался хныкающий звук, и последний клочок разума Локи определил, что это исходит от <em>него</em>. Он не мог остановиться.</p><p>– <em>Боги</em>, – услышал Локи ругань хозяина, будто бы издалека. – Посмотри на себя. Кончи для меня, питомец. </p><p>Еще один медленный чувственный поцелуй его рога. </p><p>Тело Локи <em>взорвалось</em>. </p><p>Он дернулся вверх, мир начал распадаться на куски, а удовольствие поглощало каждую вену, каждую мышцу. Он жадно сжимался на члене хозяина, смазка вытекала из того места, где они соединялись. Он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. </p><p>Глаза закатились к самому затылку. Это ощущалось гораздо сильнее, чем любая из его течек, чем любое другое удовольствие, которое даровал ему хозяин. Как будто в его жилах текла молния и огонь, всё, что заставляло его задыхаться. Локи вздрогнул, поморщился и <em>кончил</em>. </p><p>Когда основная волна удовольствия отступила, Локи почувствовал, будто он очутился на берегу после шторма, он не мог двигаться. В его разуме и теле не было ничего, кроме белого шума. </p><p>– Ах, – произнес хозяин, слегка отстраняясь. </p><p>Локи всё еще чувствовал его дыхание на своем роге, и он дернулся всем телом. Он не знал, как выглядел: он лежал на кровати в луже собственной смазки, а конечности продолжали бесконтрольно подрагивать. Он не мог сосредоточить взгляд. Его дырка слабо сжималась вокруг члена хозяина. </p><p>Его хозяин поднял пальцы измазанные семенем ко рту Локи, и он начал посасывать их, два, а потом и три, не задумываясь, счастливый, что внутри него что-то есть. Он всё еще издавал громкие звуки, но его хозяин видимо не возражал.</p><p>– Посмотри на себя, – произнес хозяин, и в его голосе послышался восторг. – Можешь издать еще какой-нибудь звук для меня, милый? </p><p>Локи снова захныкал, потом <em>заскулил</em>, все его тело промокло и истекало от удовольствия. </p><p>Его хозяин рассмеялся.</p><p>– Моя прекрасная зверушка, – прошептал он. – Ты уже не такой тихий, не так ли, малыш?</p><p>Локи заурчал, а затем вновь застонал, продолжая посасывать пальцы хозяина. </p><p>– Может, мы научим тебя, как произносить мое имя? – сказал хозяин, убирая пальцы.</p><p>Локи заскулил от потери, покачиваясь на члене внутри. </p><p>– Можешь попробовать для меня, Локи? Ты можешь сказать <em>Тор</em>?</p><p><em>Тор</em>. Имя его хозяина. Локи открыл рот, пытаясь выдавить звук из горла. </p><p>– Х-хо-ррр, – выдохнул он. – Т-то-ррр. </p><p>– Отлично, - сказал хозяин, в его глазах были искры удовольствия. </p><p>Он поцеловал Локи в лоб, а затем и в каждый из рогов. Локи вздрогнул, радостно дрожа. </p><p>– <em>Т-орр</em>, – пробормотал он, пытаясь сосредоточиться. – <em>Тторрр</em>, – он сглотнул, чувствуя сухость в горле, и нахмурился. </p><p>– Хх-хозз…</p><p>– Хозяин, – сказал Тор, сияя. – Да, это я, милый. </p><p>– Ххоззяинн, – проговорил Локи. </p><p>Его глаза закрывались. </p><p>– Абсолютно идеально, – произнес Тор. – Ты можешь раздвинуть ноги для меня, милый? </p><p>Локи дернулся, разводя ноги, как мог, и его хозяин помог ему. Локи втянул воздух, когда хозяин вновь начал трахать его. Его тело было таким чувствительным, как будто у него была течка, но его разум был чист, хоть и немного затуманенный от удовольствия, которое всё еще проходило через него. </p><p>– Такой хороший для меня, – пробормотал Тор с закрытыми глазами, трахая Локи, который был таким влажным, что каждый толчок сопровождался пошлыми звуками. – Такой чудесный, хороший мальчик. </p><p>– Ххоззяинн, – Локи всхлипнул. – <em>Тор</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. молчание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Для этого его всегда привязывали к столу. Это нельзя было сделать чисто и безболезненно, но в этом и был смысл. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Думаю, три дюйма. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Три, мой господин? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Да. Он должен запомнить. Да, животное?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Локи не должен был отвечать. В конце концов, цель этого упражнения состояла в том, чтобы научить его молчать. Но даже сейчас, когда его хозяин навис над ним, пока он был наклонен над столом в кабинете, а руки и ноги его были привязаны к четырем углам стола, Локи не мог не сдерживать испуганные всхлипы.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Хм. Да. Он запомнит, — тихо сказал его хозяин, махнув человеку, державший зубило и молоток.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Джалл садовник, был настолько добр к Локи, насколько может быть свободный человек к омеге-рабу. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Локи знал, что именно поэтому его хозяин заставил Джалла исполнить наказание вместо него. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Когда Джалл подошел ближе, Локи начал умолять. Хоть это и было бесполезно и лишь сильнее разозлило бы его хозяина, мысль о том, что должно было произойти с ним, сводила Локи с ума от страха. Он больше не мог контролировать свои слова и звуки, как и руки человека, который схватил его сломанный рог — два дюйма уже откололись после первых двух наказаний — и приступил к ужасному заданию отломать еще три дюйма.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Раб должен быть тихим,— спокойно и ровно сказал хозяин, когда Локи закричал. — Раб не разговаривает.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Крик.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Не имеет смысла рабу разговаривать.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Крик. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>Локи проснулся из-за ослепляющей боли в голове, его горло сжалось, а рот открылся в беззвучном крике. </p><p>Он свернулся калачиком и на какое-то мгновение возрадовался, что хозяин не связал его на ночь перед сном, и прижал дрожащие руки ко рту, прикусывая кожу, чтобы не потревожить хозяина своей болью. </p><p>Слезы потекли по его лицу, пока голова ныла от острой, пронзительной боли, которая заполнила все тело настолько, что он перестал чувствовать что-то помимо нее. Он даже не чувствовал вкус крови во рту, в тех местах, где зубы прокусили кожу. </p><p>Не было ничего, кроме боли, знакомой и яростной. </p><p>А потом проснулся Тор. </p><p>Его хозяин сразу почувствовал, что что-то было не так, и откинул одеяло, которое прилипало к промокшему от пота и разрушенному болью Локи, чтобы осмотреть его.</p><p>Тор не говорил. Он почти не издавал никаких звуков, когда он слез с кровати и направился в угол комнаты. </p><p>Желудок Локи сжался от агонии, и как только его хозяин вернулся, Локи повернул голову, и его вырвало на половину кровати хозяина. </p><p>Наконец, одна мысль преодолела его муки: страх и ужас пронзили Локи, как заряд молнии, но его хозяин лишь наклонился над Локи, избегая лужу желчи, и влил ему в рот прохладную горькую жидкость. </p><p>После этого сильные руки подняли Локи и вынесли на широкий балкон. Он дрожал, вздрагивая из-за боли холодного воздуха одновременно, и Тор прижал его ближе к себе, устраиваясь в гнезде из одеял и подушек, которое он сделал для Локи. </p><p>Локи не мог видеть небо, так как его лицо было спрятано в груди хозяина, но медленно тьма снаружи светлела, и холодная ночь уступила туманному рассвету, и Локи был слишком измотан, чтобы чувствовать что-то ещё, кроме стыда за то, что он сделал. </p><p>Когда он поднял настороженный и мутный взгляд, то обнаружил, что его хозяин снова уснул, его рот был слегка приоткрыт, а руки все еще крепко обнимали одеяла и его питомца. Тем не менее, от легкого движения Локи Тор проснулся, моргая, поднимая руку, чтобы потереть лицо. </p><p>Локи немедленно сжался, испуганный, полностью проснувшийся без боли, и осознавая, насколько он тяжелое бремя. Недостаточно быть жадной, бесполезной шлюхой. Он потревожил сон своего хозяина и испачкал постель. Несмотря на то, что лекарство все еще действовало, Локи продолжал чувствовать приступы боли в рогах и задавался вопросом, не накажет ли его хозяин, отломав оставшиеся их части.</p><p>Тор зевнул, затем посмотрел на Локи. Он выглядел уставшим и слабым из-за недостатка сна. </p><p>— Как твоя голова? — тихо произнес он, как будто его голос мог вызвать у Локи боль.</p><p>Когда Локи понял, что происходит, то сразу затих. </p><p>Вспомнив, как он произнес имя и звание своего хозяина Локи открыл рот, чтобы ответить, стремясь угодить Тору и показать ему, что он, в конце концов, не был бесполезен… но не смог издать ни звука. </p><p>Его сердце мучительно сжалось. Казалось, что мир внезапно сузился до размера точки. </p><p>— Локи? — спросил хозяин, нахмурившись. — Ты можешь сказать мое имя, милый? </p><p>Кровь стучала в ушах Локи. Он снова открыл рот, но, к его ужасу, слова застряли в горле, и он мог только смотреть на Тора, когда вновь начал дрожать. Он говорил… Он был <em>хорошим</em>… Сделал то, что хотел его хозяин… <em>Порадовал</em> его… Так <em>почему</em>… </p><p>— Ох, дорогой, — сказал Тор, его голос звучал не недовольно, а грустно, почти <em>печально</em>, и Локи не мог этого понять. — Тебя ранили так сильно, не так ли? </p><p>Это было наказанием. Заслуженным, если не необходимым. Локи знал это. Он был непослушным и <em>громким</em>, и его прошлый хозяин должен был наказывать его, и Локи был <em>благодарен</em>… но Тор смотрел на него с горящими от жалости глазами, и Локи уже не был так уверен во всем этом. </p><p>Когда он начал плакать, все его тело начало содрогаться, но ни один звук не сошел с его уст. </p><hr/><p>Его хозяин молчал все утро. Он позволил Локи оставаться в постели (простыни уже поменяли, как и всегда, невидимые и незаметные слуги), пока сам сидел за столом. Накормив Локи завтраком и обработав раны на его ладонях, Тор проводил время за написанием писем и проверкой документов, но в основном он прижимал кончик ручки к подбородку и смотрел на небо, погруженный в свои мысли. </p><p>Локи, несчастный и растерянный, попытался уснуть, но не смог. В конце концов, он выбросил все эти грязные, непонятные мысли из головы и встал с постели. </p><p>Тор, поглощенный чем-то на своей странной яркой витрине, не заметил, как к нему подошел Локи. Но когда Локи опустился на колени, чтобы доползти остаток пути, и оказался между ног Тора, хозяин положил руку на голову Локи, останавливая его. </p><p>Локи застыл, пока Тор нежно поглаживал его рога. Он прикусил губу: они больше не болели, но были <em>чувствительными</em>, и он чувствовал, что краснеет от прикосновения. </p><p>Тор медленно спросил:</p><p>— Локи… Ты знаешь, сколько тебе было лет, когда это… когда с тобой это сделали? </p><p>Локи сглотнул. Он был молод, до своей первой течки, но его жизнь состояла из перепутанной коллекции болезненных воспоминаний, и он не думал о своем прошлом. Была четкая разница между <em>до</em>, когда он был домашним питомцем, послушным омегой, парой своего хозяина, и <em>после</em>, когда его первая течка показала, что он был чрезвычайно чувствительным и отзывчивым во время секса. </p><p>Остальная часть его жизни состояла из борделей, и скамей для разведения, и долгих, ужасных, бесконечных дней обучения тому, как быть такой же шлюхой, какой он был сейчас.</p><p>В ответ он покачал головой, понимая, что заблудился в своих собственных мыслях, но Тор жестом велел Локи залезть к нему на колени, что Локи с удовольствием сделал. Он наклонился и осторожно уткнулся носом в шею Тора, почувствовав облегчения, когда хозяин откинулся назад, поглаживая волосы Локи рукой и закрывая глаза. </p><p>— Это жестоко, — сказал Тор, когда они уселись, и яд в его голосе заставил Локи вздрогнуть.</p><p>Его руки сжали тунику Тора, его сердце вновь начало колотиться, но рука Тора на его талии была такой приятной, и хозяин отвернулся. </p><p>— Это жестоко, — повторил он, — то, что сделали с тобой. </p><p>Локи резко вдохнул. Его хозяин был зол, но не на него. Его хозяин злился <em>из-за</em> него. Потому что кто-то причинил Локи боль. </p><p>Он сглотнул, не зная, как действовать, но Тор воспользовался моментом, чтобы повернуться к Локи и поднять руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке. </p><p>Рефлекторно Локи повернул лицо к большой теплой ладони хозяина и поцеловал ее. </p><p>— Мы найдем твой голос, — произнес Тор, его глаза были яркими и решительными. — Я услышу тебя… Услышу твой смех. Услышу твое удовольствие. Ты тоже хочешь этого, маленький? </p><p>Локи кивнул, его глаза горели от слез. Он взял ладонь своего хозяина обеими руками и поцеловал костяшки его пальцев, пытаясь выразить свою благодарность. </p><p>Тор вновь прижал Локи к своей груди и поцеловал его в лоб, а затем и оба рога. </p><p>— Нужно что-то сделать, — сказал Тор мягко, казалось, только для него самого. </p><hr/><p>Хозяин не трогал его уже пять дней.</p><p>Тор внезапно оказался очень занят, и на долгое время Локи оставили одного. Каждую ночь Локи становился на колени у двери и ждал своего хозяина, и каждое утро он просыпался в кровати, засыпая на полу, а стороны кровати его хозяина была холодной и пустой. Его хозяин был обременен обязанностями, которых Локи не мог понять, и, кроме первых двух ночей, когда его хозяин заснул, когда Локи ему отсасывал, Локи совсем не доставлял удовольствие Тору. </p><p>Он ел в одиночестве, сам умывался и мылся, листал книги, отданные ему хозяином, смотрел на небо снаружи и постоянно волновался. </p><p>К концу пятого дня Локи измучился страхом, он был напуган тем, что слова жестокого омеги сбылись: Тор <em>устал</em> от него.</p><p>Когда его хозяин вернулся в свои покои в тот день, еще даже не закончился закат, и Локи воспользовался возможностью проявить свою преданности, опустившись на колени и подставившись. </p><p>Тор наклонился и рассеяно погладил его по волосам, а затем прошел мимо и сел на край кровати. </p><p>Кровь Локи похолодела. Он немного подождал, а затем подполз к тому месту, где сидел Тор, и начал расстегивать его ботинки. Его руки дрожали. Он слышал собственное чересчур громкое дыхание, и вскоре его зрение затуманилось, и слезы навернулись на глазах. </p><p>— Локи? </p><p>Локи дернулся, как от пощечины, его дыхание ускорилось, и он не смог придумать ничего другого, кроме как прижаться к полу в уважении. </p><p>— Локи, милый, что случилось? </p><p>Он почувствовал руку на своем плече. Она опустился к его верхней части спины, и хозяин помог ему сесть. Локи зажмурился в ужасе. Он не знал, что делать, чтобы угодить своему хозяину. </p><p>Тор осторожно поднял не сопротивляющегося Локи к себе на колени и усадил, придерживая его со скрещенными ногами на полу. </p><p>Локи не мог сдержаться… Его тело реагировало на нежное прикосновение, тепло его хозяина, вероятность того, что хозяин все еще хочет его и не отправит обратно в приют. </p><p>— Ты так сильно дрожишь, — произнес Тор, даже когда рот Локи открылся с тихим вздохом, а задница прижалась к бедру хозяина. — Ох, ты… Ох, дорогой, я забыл о тебе, да?</p><p>Локи шмыгнул носом, прижимаясь ближе к хозяину, пока его тело содрогалось от беззвучных рыданий. </p><p>Его глаза были закрыты, пока Тор поглаживал его шею, затем челюсть, дотронулся до щеки и приподнял его голову. Слезы стерлись, и, наконец, Локи посмотрел на своего хозяина. </p><p>Выражение лица Тора было странным. Локи не знал, как его описать. </p><p>Никто никогда не смотрел на него так: глаза взволнованы, нахмуренные брови, приоткрытый от нерешительности рот. </p><p>— Мне жаль, — наконец сказал Тор. </p><p>Локи застыл от удивления. </p><p>Молчание нарастало, густое и странное, пока Тор снова не сказал:</p><p>— Прости, милый, я не должен был оставлять тебя одного. Это… мой отец, он… но это не оправдание. Я должен был лучше о тебе заботиться… Ох!</p><p>Локи бросился на Тора, крепко цепляясь за него. Хозяин не собирался выбрасывать его. Хозяин не устал от него, он просто был занят, <em>Локи не собирались выкидывать</em>. </p><p>— Мой драгоценный мальчик, — сказал Тор, уткнувшись подбородком в голову Локи. — Ты был так добр ко мне, а я был ужасным хозяином, не так ли? Особенно после твоей тяжелой ночи. Мне жаль. Я позабочусь о тебе. Моя бедная, милая омега.</p><p>Локи кивнул, не совсем понимая, не заботясь ни о чем, кроме уверенности, что хозяин все еще <em>хотел</em> его. </p><p>— Завтра, — пообещал Тор, укачивая его. — Завтра я проведу весь день, ухаживая за тобой. О, вот и твое прекрасное мурчание, милый, вот так. </p><hr/><p>На следующий день их ждал огромный завтрак.</p><p>Они ели медленно, наслаждаясь всем, что было подано. Тор кормил Локи кусочками, намазанного маслом хлеба с беконом, а затем смешал фрукты и хлопья со сливками и покормил Локи с ложки. Он заставил Локи выпить полный стакан воды, все время внимательно наблюдая за ним, что заставляло Локи чувствовать себя очень тепло. </p><p>Он соскучился по своему хозяину, очень сильно. </p><p>После завтрака они долго принимали роскошную ванну, и Тор вымыл волосы Локи так ласково, что Локи промок от желания. Его хозяин никак не собирался трахать его, но прикосновения выдавали его намерения, и к тому времени, когда Локи был вымыт и высушен, он почти дрожал от предвкушения.</p><p>Вместо того, чтобы отвести Локи из ванной комнаты обратно в свою спальню, Тор взял полотенце и маленькую темную бутылку с полки, и отвел его в соседнюю комнату, куда, как видел Локи, часто ходил его хозяин, но сам он там никогда не был.</p><p>Комната оказалась кабинетом. Он был светлым и просторным, с большими окнами, занимавшими большую часть одной из стен, шторы были раздвинуты, чтобы впустить поток солнечного света. В конце комнаты был большой стол, а за ним — еще одно большое окно. Остальные стены были спрятаны за книжными шкафами, а там, где не было шкафов, весели карты и гобелены.</p><p>Пол был покрыт пушистым ковром, и Локи поджал пальцы ног, едва коснувшись мягкого материала, когда Тор подвел его к двум красным креслам, расположенным лицом друг к другу, между которыми стоял низкий стол. </p><p>— Я велел Сигюн перенести все мои встречи, которые должны были быть сегодня, — сказал Тор, — но на всякий случай.., — Тор провел рукой, и двери кабинета закрылись с <em>щелчком</em>.</p><p>Комок страха упал в живот Локи, но он оттолкнул его подальше. Его хозяин никогда не делал ему больно. Но если и сделает, Локи все равно будет ему благодарен. </p><p>— Теперь нас не побеспокоят, — сказал Тор с легкой улыбкой. </p><p>Он свернул полотенце и накинул его на одно из кресел, а затем осторожно усадил туда Локи, что заставило его почувствовать себя крошечным. Кресло было достаточно большим для двух человек и явно дорогим. Локи с осторожностью прикасался к нему и был рад, что хозяин постелил полотенце, чтобы оно оставалось чистым. </p><p>— Можешь дотрагиваться до него, милый, — сказал успокаивающе Тор, и Локи так и сделал, расставив руки и дотрагиваясь до подлокотников. </p><p>Они были чрезвычайно мягкими. Зачарованный, Локи провел пальцами по ткани. </p><p>— Устраивайся удобнее, — сказал Тор с усмешкой, — и я расскажу, что мы будем делать сегодня.</p><p>Он присел на низкий стол, пока Локи укладывал ноги в кресле, пытаясь найти положение, которое было бы естественным. </p><p>— Расслабься, — произнес Тор, протягивая руку, и укладывая прядь волос Локи ему за ухо, и погладив его шею, прежде чем опустить руку ниже. </p><p>— Я буду трогать тебя, — сказал Тор, проводя пальцами по бедру Локи. — Я буду трогать твой член и твою дырку и заставлю тебя чувствовать себя хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы ты наслаждался этим. И я хочу, чтобы ты достиг кульминации. </p><p>Локи поднял голову при упоминании <em>кульминации</em>. Он все еще помнил, какое это было электрическое ощущение, когда его хозяин позволил ему кончить, насколько безумным, глубоким и всепоглощающим удовольствием это было. Одно упоминание этого заставило его член возбудиться, хоть Локи и пытался усмирить свое волнение. </p><p>— Хочешь кончить снова, милый? — спросил Тор, взяв член Локи рукой и потрогав его.</p><p>Рот Локи открылся со вздохом, а его веки задрожали. Он кивнул, почти обезумевший.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал Тор, отстраняясь, а Локи продолжил держать ноги разведенными в стороны, чувствуя, как взгляд хозяина пригвоздил его к месту. — Твой член будет скован, пока я не решу, что ты заслужил разрядку. </p><p>Локи сглотнул, немного поежившись. </p><p>— Все, что ты должен сделать, — произнес Тор, — это сказать мое имя.</p><p>Рот Локи тут же открылся, но он почувствовал знакомое удушье в горле, как и несколько дней назад, и сразу поморщился. Это не сработает. <em>Он не может</em>.</p><p>— У тебя получится, — уверенно сказал Тор, и его руки снова оказались на бедрах Локи, широко разводя его ноги, пока не почувствовалась боль. — Я знаю, что ты сможешь, потому что меня это очень порадует, а ты хочешь меня радовать, не так ли, питомец?</p><p>Локи нетерпеливо, беспомощно закивал и вздрогнул, когда Тор наклонился ближе, чтобы сказать:</p><p>— Я заставлю тебя быть хорошим для себя. Тебе не нужно переживать из-за этого, милый. Просто повинуйся мне. </p><p>Повиноваться хозяину. Локи мог это сделать. Он не хотел ничего другого, <em>кроме</em> как повиноваться ему.</p><p>— Хорошо, — снова сказал Тор, слегка отстраняясь. — Можем начинать. Я хочу, чтобы ты держал себя открытым. Руки под колени, да, хороший мальчик, покажи мне твой милый член и твою маленькую голодную дырочку, дорогой.</p><p><em>Норны</em>, Локи уже был возбужден, уже начинал истекать смазкой, сразу понимая, почему его хозяин подложил под него полотенце.</p><p>Тор долго смотрел на него, пристальный взгляд скользил вверх и вниз по телу Локи, и сам Локи пытался не нарушить позу и не прикрыться. Он уже очень долгое время не стеснялся, но голод во взгляде его хозяина заставлял его ощущать себя краснеющим омегой, у которого не было и первой течки. </p><p>— Ты и вправду очень красивый, — сказал хозяин. </p><p>Локи <em>вздрогнул</em>. О, он и не <em>думал</em>… А теперь его хозяин наклонился ближе, и Локи чуть не проглотил язык, когда мягкие губы прижался к кончику его рога. Тор неспешно и чувственно провел по нему языком, заставляя Локи дрожать, а затем хозяин стал целовать его уши, щеки, челюсть. Потом его шею, губы Тора были такими нежными, приоткрытыми достаточно, чтобы выдохнуть на кожу Локи, кончик языка высунут, чтобы попробовать на вкус. </p><p>— Прекрасный, — пробормотал Тор, прижимаясь к плечу Локи.</p><p>Локи сморгнул слезы и стал пытаться сохранить свое дыхание ровным. Почему стал бы его хозяин… Это не имело <em>смысла</em>… Никто <em>никогда</em> не… </p><p>Тор провел пальцами по плечам Локи, затем по ключице, после опустив их ниже, зажав один покрасневший сосок между большим и указательным пальцами, сразу смыкая зубы вокруг другого. </p><p>Локи головой задел спинку кресла. Он втянул воздух, морщась, пока хозяин играл с его сосками, потягивая их пальцами, поглаживая языком и царапая зубами. Он сжал свои бедра пальцами, пытаясь не сопротивляться яркому удовольствию от того, как с ним играют. </p><p><em>Хозяин</em>, подумал он, практически отключаясь, <em>Тор, ох, хозяин, пожалуйста</em>. Он <em>хотел</em> сказать эти слова, но мог только задыхаться.</p><p>Локи откинул голову назад, когда Тор вновь отстранился, а затем уложил обе руки ему на грудь, почти полностью накрывая ее, поглаживая вверх и вниз, от обнаженной шеи до подрагивающего торса, до напряженного живота, так близко, так близко…</p><p>Локи прогнулся в кресле, когда Тор опять отстранился. </p><p>Он полез в карман и вытащил маленькую бутылку из ванной комнаты, о которой Локи уже позабыл, а затем откупорил ее и вылил содержимое себе на ладонь. </p><p>— Это просто масло, — сказал Тор, растирая его в руках, пока они скользкие не заблестели на свету. </p><p>Потом он обхватил член Локи рукой. </p><p><em>Хозяин</em>, обезумевши думал Локи, закатывая глаза, <em>хозяин, хозяин, хозяин</em>. </p><p>— У меня никогда не было такого прекрасного питомца, как ты, — сказал Тор, неспешно поглаживая член Локи.</p><p>Присоединилась и его вторая рука, касаясь чувствительной дырки, пока первая все еще сжимала член. Из-за его рук все было таким горячим и скользким, что Локи показалось, что он теряет сознание. </p><p>— Посмотри на себя, — сказал Тор с чем-то похожим на благоговение в голосе, — ты примешь все, что я тебе дам, не так ли?</p><p>Локи был слишком переполнен ощущениями, чтобы даже кивнуть. Он прилагал все силы, чтобы не толкаться на встречу рукам хозяина. </p><p>— Ты сдерживаешься, — сказал Тор, будто читая мысли Локи. — Это не годится, питомец. Я знаю, что это сложно… Тебя учили, что твое удовольствие неважно. </p><p><em>Ох</em>, если бы Локи мог кричать, он бы так и сделал, когда руки Тора замерли, сжимая его подрагивающий член.</p><p>— Оно важно, — сказал Тор. — Оно важно для меня, значит, для тебя должно тоже. Я знаю, что это сложно понять, так что я помогу тебе. Трахни мою руку. </p><p>Локи <em>всхлипнул</em>. Горячие слезы текли по его лицу, пока он повиновался, его руки скользили по вспотевшей коже, бедра дергались в такт движениям хозяина. </p><p>Было так хорошо. Так невероятно, прекрасно. Его отверстие сжималось и истекало смазкой, а полотенце под ним внезапно показалось восхитительно грубым, касаясь его чувствительной кожи. </p><p>Он снова сжался вокруг руки. Желание, запретная сладость, угрожало полностью поглотить его, заглушить мысли, его обучение и преданность своему хозяину, превращая его к жадную, эгоистичную шлюху, которая хотела только… которая хотела только… </p><p>— <em>Ах.. Н-н-гх…</em></p><p>Локи вскрикнул, мягко и слабо, когда хозяин снова отстранился. Звук был таким неожиданным, что он резко закрыл рот, забывая о возбуждении, когда его охватил ужас. </p><p>Тор поспешно наклонился и поцеловал его вспотевший лоб. </p><p>— Это было чудесно, дорогой, у тебя так хорошо получается, — сказал Тор, и Локи почувствовал его улыбку на своей коже.</p><p>Хозяин вновь отстранился и приподнял подбородок Локи, встречаясь с ним взглядом, а сам Локи попытался сосредоточиться на нем. </p><p>— Все в порядке? — спросил Тор.</p><p>Локи облизал губы и кивнул, хоть и чувствовал себя оторванным от собственного тела, паря в воздухе. </p><p>— Хорошо, — ответил Тор.</p><p>Он поцеловал Локи в щеку, а затем вновь сел на столик и снова обхватил рукой твердый покрасневший член Локи. </p><p>— <em>А-ах</em>… — вскрикнул Локи, и на этот раз Тор не отстранился, а Локи начал трахать его руки с диким желанием, гонясь за жаром и звенящим удовольствием, которое стягивало его с каждым поглаживанием члена. </p><p>Его руки соскальзывали с ног, он не мог удерживать позу, морщась в кресле как буря, шторм, а затем хозяин опустился на колени — <em>на колени, для Локи</em> — и взял его член в рот. </p><p>Руки Локи царапали подлокотники кресла, а ноги обнимали голову Тора, продолжая трахать рот своего хозяина, нервно и отчаянно, завывая, как животное. </p><p>Он не знал, сколько уже раз ощущал себя на пике, но мешали стягивающие кольца и отстраняющийся с лукавой, довольной улыбкой хозяин с покрасневшими губами из-за посасывания члена его шлюхи. </p><p>Когда Локи пришел в себя, чувствовал боль и усталость, а еще заметил, что он издавал тихие рваные звуки с каждым движением и не мог &lt;i&gt;остановиться&lt;/i&gt;, прижимаясь к мокрому полотенцу под ним, двигая бедрами, в то время как его член подрагивал. </p><p>Хозяин прижал к его губам прохладный стакан, и Локи пил и пил, умирая от жажды. </p><p>Он захныкал и стал тяжело дышать, когда Тор осторожно поменял позу, цепляя его ноги за подлокотники кресла, чтобы раскрыть Локи, а затем ввел два пальца в подрагивающую истекающую дырку, прежде чем расстегнуть собственные штаны.</p><p>Золото поблескивало у основания члена его хозяина. Тор тоже заковал себя. </p><p>“&lt;i&gt;<em>Ох</em>&lt;/i&gt;”, — было единственной мыслью Локи, перед тем как хозяин подхватил его под колени и вошел одним плавным движением. </p><p>Тор поднял Локи с тихим, довольным вздохом, продолжая входить в бесчувственного раба, прежде чем отнести его к столу в конце комнаты и усесться там.</p><p>Локи тихо застонал, извиваясь на члене своего хозяина, пока его собственный член терся о ткань туники Тора из лучшего шелка во всех Девяти Миров, слишком грубого для него. </p><p>Тор успокоил его, растирая спину, а Локи смотрел в окно на широкое синее небо, продолжая беспорядочно насаживаться на член Тора, перед тем как навалиться на хозяина с подрагивающим стоном.</p><p>Локи чувствовал, что разрушается, все исчезало, когда он обнял шею Тора руками, цепляясь за него, не заботясь о своем послушании, обучении, ненависти к себе. Время от времени он приходил в себя, тяжело дышал и скулил, трахая себя членом хозяина, получая удовольствие, <em>крадя</em> его, чувствуя головокружение и радость от члена в его нуждающейся дырке и от возможности потереть член обо что-то. </p><p>Хозяин касался его, поглаживая, бормоча что-то милое, приятное, что Локи не мог понять. Он хотел этого. Он <em>хотел</em>.</p><hr/><p>Локи вздрогнул, испуганно застонав, когда он собственной рукой обхватил свой член. Хозяин накрыл пальцами руку Локи, направляя его вверх-вниз.</p><p>— Локи, — произнес Тор, будто издалека, — ты можешь сказать мое имя, милый? Можешь быть хорошим питомцем и сказать имя своего хозяина? </p><p>Локи тяжело дышал, опустив голову и закусив губу, продолжая получать удовольствие, двигая бедрами и сжимаясь на члене Тора. </p><p>Тор сжал его сосок, и Локи вздрогнул, скуля. </p><p>— <em>А-ах, а-ан-гнх</em>…</p><p>Тор погладил его по шее и притянул ближе к себе, прижав их лбы друг к другу. </p><p>— Я был бы так счастлив, если бы ты сказал мое имя, милый, ах, ты такой прекрасный на моем члене, самый чудесный из всех, кто у меня когда-либо был, и я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя очень хорошо, дорогой. </p><p>— <em>М-м-м…</em> <em>А-ах…</em></p><p>— Я знаю, что ты справишься, чудо. Ты и сам хочешь, не так ли? Ты хочешь чувствовать себя хорошо, я это знаю, ты так хорошо трогаешь себя, разве это не прекрасно? </p><p>— <em>Т</em>… <em>Т</em>…</p><p>— М-м, вот так, ах, боги, ты… <em>Боги, зверушка</em>…</p><p>— <em>Ах! Ах, ах, То… Тор-р-р… Тор-р…</em></p><p>Локи всхлипнул, покачав головой, когда хозяин остановил его руки и убрал их с члена. </p><p><em>Нет, нет, нет, он хотел… Ему нужно… </em><br/><br/>Послышались тихие щелчки, когда кольца, сковывающие его член, были сняты. </p><p>— Руки за голову, милый, ты можешь сделать это для меня?</p><p>Локи был на волосок от того, чтобы кончить, и он дрожал, как лист на ветру, когда поднял руки и устроил их за головой, снова глядя в глаза своему хозяину, удерживая равновесие на коленях Тора только благодаря члену в собственной заднице. </p><p>Тор провел одним пальцем по члену Локи от головки до яичек, и Локи вскрикнул «<em>Тор!</em>» и кончил, продолжая кричать, пока Тор обнял его и поглаживал во время кульминации. Казалось, это длилось вечно, нескончаемая, пьянящая пульсация удовольствия вырывалась из него, заставляя тело корчиться, наполняя его потоком энергии, затем оставляя полностью обессиленным. </p><p>Остальное произошло в мгновение ока: он соскользнул на колени, растянулся у него хозяина и без подсказок заглотнул член Тора, на короткий миг осознав, что его заботит не удовольствие хозяина, а свое собственное, вес и вкус члена во рту. Кульминация хозяина стала для Локи неожиданностью. Он даже не заметил, что Тор освободил свой член. </p><p>Через минуту он кончил снова, трясь о ногу хозяина, даже не осознав, что он делал это, пока оргазм не скрутил его живот и заставил его почувствовать себя полностью выжатым.</p><p>Его подняли, положили на кровать, вытерли, а затем хозяин перевернул его и обнял Локи, засыпая. </p><p>Он проснулся, его накормили фруктами и водой, а затем снова прижали к груди, заставляя опять заснуть. </p><hr/><p>Когда Локи полностью проснулся, на улице было темно. Он чувствовал головокружение и дезориентацию. Локи потер глаза, пытаясь избавиться от этого. </p><p>Он выскользнул из постели и издал удивленный звук, когда его ноги слабо задрожали. Он так сильно хотел пить. Качаясь, он дошел до стола, на котором был ужин. Его руки дрожали, когда он поднес ко рту чашку с водой, немного пролив на себя. </p><p>Затем он вновь дополз до кровати и прижался к спине посапывающего хозяина. </p><p>Тор зашевелился от прикосновения и перевернулся, чтобы прижать Локи к себе. </p><p>— Х-х-хоз-хозяин, — произнес Локи.</p><p>Он сглотнул, нахмурился и попытался еще: </p><p>— Т-Тор?</p><p>— Если бы мы не были такими уставшими, я бы отсосал у тебя, пока ты снова не кончил, — сказал Тор и зевнул.</p><p>Локи тихо и радостно мурлыкнул, потершись лицом о грудь хозяина.</p><p>— <em>Тор</em>, — вздохнул он. </p><p>Хозяин погладил один из его рогов и поцеловал в лоб.</p><p>— Так хорошо, милый. Я так тобой горжусь. </p><p>Локи захотелось съежиться, счастье закипело внутри него. Он был хорошим. Его хозяин был <em>доволен</em>. </p><p>— Думаю, теперь ужин, — сказал Тор, медленно садясь. — Иначе нам будет хуже утром. Нет, не вставай, мы поедим в постели. </p><p>На ужин было тушенное мясо со свежим хрустящим хлебом, а на десерт его хозяин взял небольшую коробку, которую он поставил на прикроватный столик, и улыбкой показал ее Локи. </p><p>— Я попросил поваров приготовить особое угощение, — сказал Тор.</p><p>Когда он открыл коробку, из нее шел пар, и нос Локи дернулся, когда тонкий знакомый, но непонятный запах поднялся в воздух. Его рога тоже отреагировали, маленькие комочки начали покалывать, и Локи без вопросов открыл рот, когда Тор наполнил ложку десертом и скормил его ему. </p><p>Он был <em>холодным</em>. Локи чуть не выплюнул его от удивления, но затем на язык попала сладость и все растворилось нежными сливками и прохладным ощущением, а Локи открыл рот для следующей ложки. </p><p>Он мурлыкал с ложкой во рту, поджимая губы, чтобы собрать весь крем, сразу же облизываясь.</p><p>— Еще? — спросил Тор с искрой веселья в глазах, когда Локи положил руки на бедро хозяина и наклонился ближе, радостно урча. </p><p>— <em>Хозяин</em>, — промурлыкал Локи, забираясь на колени Тору, чтобы удобнее принимать ложку, которую держал Тор.</p><p>Глаза Тора загорелись озорством, когда он сказал:</p><p>— Получишь еще, если скажешь мое… </p><p>— Тор, — сразу оживился Локи. — <em>Тор</em>. </p><p>— Хороший мальчик, — засмеялся хозяин и сунул ложку в рот Локи. </p><p>— Это называется мороженым, — сказал Тор, когда Локи вздохнул и замурчал. — Рецепт взят из Йотунхейма, но нам удалось воссоздать его довольно хорошо. Конечно, никто не уверен, как йотуны сами готовили его. </p><p>Локи моргнул и обхватил ложку ртом, так что Тор смог легко достать ее. </p><p><em>Йотунхейм</em>. Локи так редко слышал это слово. Царство было мифом и легендой, оно было настолько разрушено время войны, что ни одно живое существо не могло там выжить. Это была бесплодная земля. Даже Локи знал это. </p><p>И все же, хоть эта странная еда была пережитком давно умершего царства, Локи был рад ее получить. Иметь что-то, каким бы незначительным или неуловимым оно ни было, из того места, которое он считал своим домом, — сладкий и холодный привкус этого места на его языке. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>